


Feb-you-ary 13, 2018

by phantom81



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Diary/Journal, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-breakup, Then, because it's habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom81/pseuds/phantom81
Summary: After Kamal quits, Habit writes in his diary.
Relationships: (one-sided?), Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Feb-you-ary 13, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and simply..... never posted it?? this is from like back in june or july of 2020 when i was hyperfixating on this game.. also the spelling is intentionally rip-your-hair-out awful because habit is the one writing

feb-you-ary, 13, 2018

Kamal left todaye. he jusst left. y would he leeve me? ive been nuthing but kind and luving and he leevs me??!?! i unly wantd Martha to luok her bestd for the Big Event. i was doing sumthign guud for al of my Hippity Hoppity Habiticians! but of corse Kamal only kares about himselfe & his own nastie teef. who”se teeth are sepiuh-toned anywaze?? groos gross gros!!

i didnt even want him “a rownd” in the first place. its not like it was nise to have him a round, i wont eeven miss him. not at all. not even a littol bitt. Kamal whill not bee mised and that is finuhl. im not going to miss how he wood hold my haand and tell me it was O.K. when i was full of frownies. npoe! hes stuped anywayz. he”s a stpuid dum dum and im not goign to think aboat how evry time he smiled wiht his wonce reely prity but now super duper yucky teeth i feeled like i swalowed buterflys.

that expiersson is wierd. whos out hree swolaiwlng bultterfies???? waht are they doing in my tummy? i never swlwlaoed any flying insects. maybee i did. Kamal usaluly remebemred the importamt stuff. if i ate any yucky bugs, he would know.

i bett he keeped a hole diary about whut i did & what i 8. he wus such a good asistamt. he was so nise to me. he remindes me of lily. i want 2 giv Kamal little kissies to. i bet his fase wud get coverred up in blushes!! he would luuk very cuute. not that hes not alwazys cote, becuz hes alawys ctue. & nice. did i menshun that hes nice yet? becuse he is. i lkie him a lot.

oh noes.

i like him a lot. like, a hole lot. & now hes gone and its all my falt. stupeed Habit!! u always ruin evyterihng for evry1, eevn urself! stop ruiinng thingz! this is why pops ddint want you giving kissies to Lily, he kenw that you would mses him up evnaletuly! so he did it hisemlf. it was actaully very nise of him to do taht 4 me. but he wus the 1 that runied my smiley!! i had such prtety shniing teeth & he messed themme up!!

all of the meen peeple have the bestest teeth and i h8 it! i dont get a good smile but they do?? its not fiar! im acaltuly smiling but it looks ugglie!! but Kamal had pretty teeth. he had very nise, shinee teeth and i liked themme a lot. i lkie him a lot. and he acaultly uesd his prettie smile!! he had nice teeth and he smlied and showed tehm off & they were so betufiaul and he was betauiful too! & then his teeth got al yuckee and it was like how i had yucky teeth. i dont lkie having yucky teeth. tehy dont mkae ur smile look good. your smile is runied if you hvae bad teeth. u cant mkae any1 happie with gros teeth in ur mouth!

but… Kamaal mdae me happy, even wehn his teeth wure gray & nasty and i didnt want 2 look at themm. then kamal is the excepshun. hes purfect no matter waht. but eveyrone esle wtih nasty smlies doesnt mkae aneeone happy! there. those r the rules. but the most imprtaont rule is that kamal is the best no matter waht his teeth look like and evoeyrne else with bad teeth are stpuid meany pantses.

ieda: i get Kamal bcak. itll be super duper cool. like in all those old timie moovies where the hero and the luv intrest ride off in2 the sunset. execpt im the hreo & Kamal is the love ineertst intesad of riding off itno the sunset we btoh go back to the office toehtger and hlod hands. i lkie taht ieda a lot. its pobissly the bset ieda ive ever had eevr. that idea goes at the tiippty top of the lsit of the best ideas ive had in my lifetime. i bet Kamal would mkae that lsit for me when i get him back.

Kamal reely is the bset. hell undrsteand why i had to tkae evyoernes teethbrushies. Martha had to look shiinee and pritiy for the Big Event, and he knows how importaant the Big Event is to me and how imrotapnt it will be to the Habiticians. Kamal will undurstand. hes very undurstandign. thats why i luv himme so mutch :-)

Habit

  
  



End file.
